


How to Guard a Den: Adventures of Baro, the secretly dramatic derg

by LeafoftheFox



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Anarchy, Baro being longsuffering, Comedy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drama, Family Drama, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hatchlings, I promise, I will warn when it comes up, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Negotiations, Non-Linear Narrative, Original Character(s), it's very blink and you'll miss it, motherhen, no beta we die like men, the implied rape is only in one chapter, the rest is just fun time, what am i even doing with these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: Some of the many misadventures of one of the few sane (or perhaps not so sane) dragons trying to protect, improve and just plain old survive in the Dramatica lair.OrAn Idealistic young drake tries to tame the madness that is: Dramatica Dragons
Kudos: 1





	1. Thank Flameforger it's not Friday

Two dragons sat opposite each other at a raised section of stone which was covered in various papers and housed an ornate tea set and a variety indulgent of sweets.

  
One of the dragons was a regal looking imperial female who wore purple silks draped tastefully over her and an obviously expensive pendant necklace at the top of her long neck.

The other dragon, while no less impressive in pose or colouring, wore no lavish statements of superiority and resembled totally, no other known species of dragon. From his impressively towering size to his well cared for shining scales of black, blue and shining grey, this dragon was unique.

Despite this, the second dragon remained respectfully intent on the imperial’s words, listening carefully and offering insightful addition.

“… be willing to offer up a gross of silk product in down payment with more upon deli-” The dragon cut herself off with a strangled gasp when the peaceful atmosphere of the room was interrupted by the frantic entrance of a fully matured male imperial of the royal line of Adavar.

Said dragon’s frantic demeanour was understandable when taking into account the fact that they were currently on fire.

“Baro! Baro!” The Imperial cried “Magma and I were just volcano watching and then Yuri came out of _nowhere_ and-!”

“ _Phoenix_.” Barokaido, the black scaled male, interrupted with a sternly quelling gaze “What did I say about setting each other on fire?”

Phoenix shuffled guiltily and nodded his head in remorseful acknowledgment of his wrongdoings.

“Only do it on Friday because Fri sounds like fire.” He recited dutifully. The imperial had wide eyes, reminiscent of a Hainu pup as they looked to Barokaido for approval.

The imperial female just looked on this scene with a baffled detachment. The whole situation felt simply unreal. One moment she had been having the normal polite yet cutthroat negotiations typical of clan dignitaries and the next a supposedly regal full-grown drake had rushed in on fire and acting like a hatchling. What was even more dumbfounding was the previously intimidating dragon of majestic holding was acting like the whole thing was normal! He was simply scolding the imperial drake as though they were a days old hatchling who had snatched a piece of their broodmate’s food.

Barokaido smiled fondly at the Drake and patted him encouragingly on the shoulder.

"Very good, Phoenix." The black dragon praised "Now off you go, Miss Dariana and I still have much to discuss."

The imperial male huffed petulantly.

"But Yuri-."

Barokaido gave Phoenix a look that said he wasn't going to tolerate any more childish whining.

"You and Yuri are adults, I'm sure you can solve this without getting me involved." Barokaido smiled a little cheekily now "And if you can't, I expect 'our great leader' wouldn't miss a chance to aid his people."

Phoenix returned the smile with a dazzling grin and swished his tail once in excitement.

"Ok!" he chirped "See you later Baro! Byebye Miss Dignitary!" The cerulean imperial swept out of the room with a cheerfully animated flounce.

Barokaido shook his head at the drama of it all before turning back to his now thoroughly flustered companion.

"Now. Where were we?" He asked with bright nonchalance.


	2. Innocently intimidating pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be warned, here lies the implied rape.

Clack, clack, clack. The sound of sharpened claws meeting the cold stone floor of the corridor leading to his cramped nest. There was a murmured exchange of words and Fides’ traitorous son left his place of near constant vigil.

  
Fides sneered up at the new arrival, unimpressed, despite their visually intimidating form.

“Has someone finally realised the necessity of my actions?” The dark furred dragon spoke disdainfully.

A cold fury lit in the second dragon’s eyes.

“Nothing about your disgusting actions were necessary,” They hissed out lowly.

  
“Despite my broods’ betrayal, I am not blind to the superiority of Tundras. My only regret is that their lesser mother’s silly beliefs won out in my higher formed eldest and her genetic material corrupted my youngest even further,” Fides spoke all this with unwavering self-assurance. 

  
“And I had such high hopes when my first litter hatched as Tundra,” He shook his head in disappointment.

  
The other dragon’s expression closed off completely.

“So, you have no remorse,” The dragon chuckled, a quiet, yet nigh hysterical thing “Well, I suppose I should’ve believed my clan. You’ve had your chance!” The last sentence was snarled with simmering rage as the dragon snatched up Fides’ scruff in their powerful jaws and bounded down the stone corridor, meeting no resistance as they went. 

  
Fides’ nest had been confined to an alcove far from the rest of the clan’s main living area. Only his obsessive son kept him company in his unjust imprisonment and him only due to a misguided vow of keeping Fides forever trapped and prevented from achieving his great purpose.

  
Fides was dropped on one of the many uninhabited expanses of stone that littered the area around their volcanic home. The Tundra whirled around to face his insolent attacker with his lips pulled back and jaws ready to snap. All Fides’ movement ceased at the sight that met him. His eyes widened in unadulterated terror and his muscles froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that, I decided to post this one in two parts since the second half is taking a little longer than expected. I'd love any feedback you give :)  
> ~Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting some of my expansive writings about my dragons. Feel free to offer up critique even if it's just telling me I missed a comma. I hope you enjoyed this :)  
> ~Leaf


End file.
